El Caso JW
by snapebatch
Summary: Pero de algo estaba seguro, bastante seguro, y es que o su mejor amigo se sentía atraído sexualmente por él , o estaba a punto de romper su amistad de años con algo realmente absurdo para él pero muy importante para su amigo.
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes de esta historia, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen._

 _Espero que les guste._

 **\--**

Él lo sabía.

Lo supo muchísimo antes de que él lo supiera.

Lo veía en sus ojos. Lo veía en su mirada preocupada cada vez que hacía alguna idiotez, o en cada pastilla que ingería por hora.

Era demasiado obvio, hasta para un niño autista, pero no para él.

O tal vez sí era demasiado obvio. Tal vez simplemente lo hacía a propósito. Tal vez...

Tal vez simplemente lo ignoraba.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, es la primera vez que House estaba equivocado, y el precio a pagar costaría demasiado para él, pero al fin del día, ¿qué es una vida sin riesgos?

Pero de algo estaba seguro, bastante seguro, y es que o su mejor amigo se sentía atraído sexualmente por él (porque es imposible que _sentimentalmente_ lo esté, pero hablamos de James, quién sabe), o estaba a punto de romper su amistad de años con algo realmente absurdo para él pero muy importante para su amigo.

Cualquiera de las dos, sonaba mejor que la primera posibilidad que le vino a la mente después de verlo actuar raro unos minutos (posible muerte de alguien cercano, posible muerte de él, posible nuevo amorío que no es él y que lo alejará durante un _buen_ tiempo).

Por lo tanto, House estaba decidido.

House iba a resolver el maldito caso de James Wilson (aunque antes unas cervezas con vicodín no suenan _tan_ mal).


	2. 1 ¿La Zorra Mensual?

_Los personajes de esta historia, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen._

 _Espero que les guste._

Frunciendo el ceño, House miró la cara mínimamente sonrojada de Wilson, el pequeño y casi invisible brillo nuevo en sus ojos, y aquél torpe y nefasto intento de arreglo con su saco y camisa perfectamente planchada y su nueva corbata de color azul marino, que seguramente ( _torpe e inútilmente como Wilson_ _mismo_ ) combinaba con su ropa interior y calcetines.

House disimuló un intento de sonrisa ante ese pensamiento, pero el resto de su cara quedó totalmente indiferente.

-¿Por qué demonios me miras tanto, House?- Wilson suspiró cansado, bajando la vista a su recetario, siguiendo con lo que estaba antes de que su _estúpido_ amigo se adueñara de su oficina, _otra vez_.

House no respondió, sino que se acomodó aún más en el sofá de la oficina de Wilson, olvidándose por completo el por qué había decidido ir ( _tal vez su paciente que presenta síntomas de cáncer sin tener cáncer, tal vez simple costumbre de años_ ).

¿Por qué su amigo estaba nervioso? ¿Por qué demonios trató _tristemente_ de arreglarse más que otros días?

Oh, dios. House rodó los ojos, suspirando frustrado ante la misma revelación de hace unos cuantos años. Wilson lo miró, dudando entre si querer saber lo que descubrió o simplemente ignorarlo.

-¿Quién es la _zorra_ del mes, Jimmy?

Wilson siguió mirándolo, frunciendo el ceño a medida que procesaba lo dicho, para segundos después sonrojarse y mirarlo un poco sorprendido.

-No hay ninguna _zorra_ del mes, House. -Wilson miró su trabajo nuevamente, rompiendo el contacto visual. House entrecerró los ojos.- No creo que hubo alguna vez alguna zorra del mes, ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca.

-¿Qué de Jennifer? ¿Kendall? ¿Karamelo?

-¡Esas son prostitutas! -Wilson lo miró indignado.- ¡Y son _tus_ zorras!

-Tampoco te pongas celoso, cariño. -House dramatizó.- Te he dicho desde el principio de la relación que la monotonía no es lo mío, en especial cuando no me dejas metértela cada dos horas.

Wilson apoyó su cara en sus manos, maldiciendo a House internamente por tal comentario, aunque la verdad no le sorprendía para nada.

Era _House_.

-¿Para qué has venido, House?

-¿Por qué no me ves a la cara?-House ignoró la pregunta de Wilson, con tono disimuladamente (no tanto) molesto.-Estoy aquí hace, ¿cuánto? ¿Diez minutos? Y tú haces que trabajas como el idiota que eres aún cuando sabes que yo sé que no estás haciendo nada. Así que dime, Wilson, ¿por qué no me ves a la cara? ¿Por qué no me dices quién es la zorra?

-¿Tal vez porque no hay zorra?

-¿Y por qué tanto intento lamentable de arreglo en tu ropa y peinado? Vamos, Wilson. Te puedo asegurar que si me acerco un poco puedo oler el semen de tus pantalones por tu estúpido enamoramiento del mes.

Wilson iba a contestar, cuando Cuddy entró a su oficina, visiblemente molesta.

-¡House! ¿Cómo demonios te atreves a dispararle a un cadáver, _otra vez_?

-Pues la verdad es...

-No respondas. No me interesa. A la clínica, ahora.-Cuddy se movió de la puerta, dejando libre pase a House, quien la miraba como si fuera la maldad pura.

 _Aunque tampoco es que esté muy lejos de ello_ , pensó Wilson, divertido y aliviado de la distracción. Miró feliz a Cuddy, quien le devolvió una sonrisa confundida.

House luego de unos segundos rodó los ojos, volviendo su vista hacia Wilson, para decirle que...

 _Oh._

 _Oh..._

No jodas.

House frunció el ceño totalmente molesto y cerró la boca, y con una última mirada indignada para Wilson (e ignorando de la _mejor_ manera _posible_ a Cuddy), salió de la oficina para dirigirse a la propia, lo más rápido que su estúpida y dolorida pierna lo permite.

Es que no puede ser. Es totalmente imposible que la zorra mensual de Wilson sea Cuddy.

Cuddy.

¿De verdad?

Pensaba que Wilson no le gustaba salir con jefes por el simple hecho de que las cosas pueden ir mal. Pero al parecer, el pequeño Jimmy pensaba, no, estaba _seguro_ de que su relación con Cuddy iría bien.

¡Já! Pobre ingenuo si realmente creía que él iba a dejarle las cosas fáciles.

-Maldito imbécil. -House se sentó en el sofá de la oficina, levantando su pierna mala y sacando sus vicodín, su ceño fruncido no abandonaba su rostro. -Según todos maté a su supuesto amor de su vida y cree que no puedo hacerle algo a Cuddy. -Suspiró ante el recuerdo de Bruja Maldita.- Creo que no puedo matar a Cuddy. ¿Y si secuestro...?

Foreman, Chase y Trece se eencontraban frente a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con rostros preocupados. House los miró, pidiendo explicaciones.

-Tiene lupus.

-No sean idiotas. Nunca es lupus.

-Pero los síntomas...

-Pensé que eran síntomas de cáncer. -House ignoró las miradas confundidas de los demás, a medida que se colocaba de pie.- Si la bruja Cuddy o el _idiota_ de Wilson me buscan, me fui a la guerra.

-Pero el...

-Hagan lo que quieran. Tengo un caso importante que tratar.

Foreman negó con la cabeza viendo a su jefe salir, dando indicaciones a los demás sobre algunos análisis, aunque House no prestó mucha atención.

Ya la cagarán tarde o temprano.

Ahora, él es quien tiene que cagar algo más temprano que tarde.

¿Y si le dice a Wilson que Cuddy es un _él_ y no un _ella_?

No, seguro que se emociona aún más.

Espera.

House se adentró al ascensor vacío, y al momento en que las puertas cerraron, una fuerte carcajada salió de sus labios.

 _Oh, Jimmy, eres una gran caja de Pandora,_ House se tranquilizó negando con la cabeza mientras llegaba a la planta baja. _Aunque con tu ex, era obvio cuál es tu actual situación._ Salió del ascensor con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro e, ignorando las miradas aterradas de los demás por su sonrisa (no porque sea escalofriante, sino porque es _House_ quien la tiene), se fue directo al estacionamiento con único pensamiento en su cabeza.

 _El caso de James Wilson es mi única prioridad de ahora hasta tenerlo en mis manos completamente._


	3. 2 Mano buena, lugar equívoco

_Los personajes de esta historia, lamentablemente, no me pertenecen._

 _Espero que les guste._

La cara de James provocó una pequeña risa poco disimulada en Cuddy. Hace poco menos de dos minutos House se había ido totalmente en silencio y, según Wilson (que estaba _triste_ y confundido por la mirada de su amigo hacia él), totalmente enojado; y hace poco menos de diez segundos Cuddy lo hizo sentirse aún peor por la otra noche.

-¿No me dirás entonces?- Cuddy cerró la puerta de la oficina con cuidado, sentándose frente a Wilson, en una de las dos sillas frente a su escritorio.

-¿Decir qué? No hay nada que decir. Lo de la otra noche fue un accidente. -Wilson rehusó la mirada de su amiga al decir esto.- Ni siquiera tuviste que estar allí. Eran las duchas de hombres. -Lo último lo dijo protestando, como un niño de cinco años siendo pillado en una travesura.

 _Como si no lo hubiese sido._ Wilson ríe amargamente por dentro ante ese pensamiento.

-Pensaba que era mi deber como decana del hospital, James.-Cuddy interrumpió sus pensamientos, colocando ambos codos sobre la mesa y reposando su cabeza entre sus manos, mirándolo divertida. -Además, tus grititos son bastantes tiernos. No sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de actividades en lugares públicos.

Wilson se sonrojó aún más ante eso. No.

 _Esto no podría estarle pasando._

-Ni se te ocurra decirle a House,- Wilson suspiró, totalmente resignado.- es jodidamente vergonzoso y no quiero que me odie o...

-Está bien.-Interrumpió sus lamentos, sonriendo cariñosa.- Además, ¿realmente crees que House se enojará? Por favor, lo máximo que haría es burlarse de ti delante de los demás. -Cuddy negó resignada, recordando a House en cierto momento crítico que ( _misteriosamente_ ) la metía a ella en el medio.- En especial, porque eres la única persona que lo soporta más de tres horas y eres el único que escucha. Dejándote a ti de lado sería como dejar a su conciencia de lado.

Wilson se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose mínimamente conforme ante las palabras de Cuddy. Aún así, le fue imposible mirarle a la cara.

-De todas formas, hagamos que _eso_ no pasó, ¿bien?

Cuddy rió divertida, negando con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Oh, no. Tendrás que hacer algo jodidamente grande para que yo me olvide de eso. Además, ¿dónde has comprado uno de ese tamaño? En los sex-shops de aquí no...

-¡Cállate! ¡Sólo cállate!

-Vamos, cariño, meterse consoladores pensando en otra persona, en especial cuando _esa_ persona es tu _mejor amigo_ es totalmente normal. -La risa volvió a apoderarse de Cuddy, totalmente divertida ante la situación frente a sus ojos.

Wilson estaba completamente sonrojado ( _más aún_ , si eso fuese posible).

Está bien, debió de ser cuidadoso y hacerlo aunque sea en su oficina _(n_ _o,_ la verdad no debería ni haberlo hecho, en un principio), con la puerta con seguro, tratar ( _aunque_ _sea_ ) de acallar sus gritos ( _muy_ masculinos) y de simplemente haberse masturbado, pero _no_ , su deseo tenía que técnicamente _obligarlo_ a usar aquél juguete que House, en su momento, le había regalado como una especie de broma un tanto rara.

Claro está que desde que House de cierta forma le abrió los ojos con sus sentimientos, esa noche en las regaderas no era la primera vez que él usaba el pene de goma de veinte centímetros ( _sí_ , le fue _imposible_ no medirlo), pero sí era la primera vez que lo usaba en público (de cierta foma) y gimiendo tan desvergonzadamente el nombre de su amigo.

Bien, está bien, tal vez sí tuvo que tener un _poco_ de cuidado.

 _Oh, por dios._

-¿Desde cuándo? -Cuddy lo observó curiosa. Él evantó una ceja, confuso.- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta?

-Uh...- Jugó con sus manos, nervioso, a la vez que sacaba cálculos mentales.- Creo que, uh, un poco antes que... Un poco antes que Ámber.

-Claramente. Si me decías que con ella o después te golpeaba. -Cuddy suspiró, levantándose mientras se dirige hacia la puerta. - Te conviene hablar con House sobre estos _sentimientos_ , querido. No querrás que él lo sepa por sí solo...

Cuddy de fue de la oficina, sonriéndole amistosa antes de cerrar la puerta.

No, que House se entere por sí solo es una posibilidad poco probable.

 _Aunque no imposible._

James siguió mirando la puerta unos segundos más para luego bajar la mirada, volviendo al trabajo.

Sí, definitivamente _estaba jodido_.

No, no estaba jodido.

House _lo necesita_. Y porque se entere de que estaba enamorado de él, no va a hacer que lo necesite menos, por lo que no va a alejarse.

¿Verdad?

House lo necesita. Además, es lo suficientemente egoísta para que no le importe lo que él sienta, ¿verdad?

 _¿Verdad?_

Sí, estaba jodido. Bastante.

\--

No era algo que pensaba que volvería a hacer cuando tuviese dinero, pero realmente no le atraía bastante la idea de llamar a una prostituta ahora, no con Wilson en la cabeza y su estúpida obviedad.

Por lo que simplemente apagó las luces y se bajó los pantalones hasta los muslos, evitando su mirada con su pierna (dejó de ser _sexy_ hace años). Tomó su pene con una mano mientras la otra se mantenía acariciando levemente su vientre, cerrando los ojos e imaginando.

Imaginando a Wilson. A Wilson haciéndole una hermosa mamada, ahogándose cada que su pene tocaba su campanilla. A Wilson gimiendo (mierda, _pagaría_ por escucharlo y verlo gimiendo), saltando sobre su pene, como la maldita zorra que es.

Maldita sea, House abrió los ojos al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta.

¿De verdad? Es una _puta_ broma.

Cerró los ojos, negándose por completo a levantarse, volviendo a subir y bajar su mano por su pene, suspirando levemente al volver al imaginar a Wilson.

-¡¿House?!


	4. 3 Masaje

-¡¿House?!

Wilson frunció el ceño al entrar al departamento de su amigo y encontrarlo completamente en silencio. Sabía que House se encontraba allí puesto que su bastón se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, mas no había señales de él en la sala ni comedor.

Tal vez estaba en el baño (drogado a más no poder, dándose una ducha en la comodidad de su bañera para aliviar el dolor de su pierna, posiblemente muerto), o en su habitación ( drogado a más no poder _con_ una o _más_ prostitutas, viendo porno, durmiendo, ignorando a su equipo, posiblemente muerto).

-Maldita sea...

Siendo sinceros, aún después de mucho tiempo, House odiaba que Wilson rompiera toda barrera de su privacidad (por más _irónico_ que sea), y Wilson odiaba hacerlo.

 _Imbécil_. La voz de House resuena en sus pensamientos, haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

Dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo, primero se adentró en el baño para encontrarlo vacío (sin contar con la ropa desparramada por el suelo hacia la bañera), por lo que cerró la puerta suspirando y se dirigió a la habitación, tocando la puerta suavemente antes de entrar.

House se encontraba sobre la cama, acostado bocabajo, durmiendo (cosa que hasta a Wilson le incomodaba, no quería saber cómo se sentía él al tener la pierna mala) con una mano bajo su cuerpo y la otra a un lado de su cuerpo.

Estuvo tentado unos segundos a moverlo para que esté más cómodo, sin embargo quedó en la puerta, viéndolo dormir.

 _Genial, un psicópata más._

House respiraba, a vista de Wilson, bastante relajado, aunque veía desde la puerta como se removía casi imperceptiblemente, seguramente incómodo y adolorido por la pierna. Suspiró resignado y se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta. Decidió que iba a ordenar un poco la sala así él esperaba a que House despertase, porque a menos que lo llamen del hospital, realmente no tenía mucho que hacer.

Terminando de ordenar mínimamente el lugar, Wilson se acomodó en el sofá, colocando sus piernas sobre la mesilla que se encontraba en frente y prendiendo la televisión, preguntándose si cuando despierte Greg tendrá hambre, o tal vez querrá algún masaje en la pierna mala.

Nunca le había ofrecido un masaje ahora que lo pensaba. Tal vez lo niegue, pero no perdía nada con ofrecerlo.

Mientras tanto, House se encontraba apretando fuertemente sus labios, mientras apretaba la base de su pene de manera casi asfixiante, escuchando de manera lejana el ruido de la televisión, indicando que Wilson se encontraba en su sala.

Se estaba imaginando ( _bastante_ bien) a James sentado en su sala, pensando en él, bajándose los pantalones con el pene duro, tocándose levemente mientras se mordía el labio para evitar ser muy ruidoso.

Lo imaginaba sacándose lentamente su camisa, tocando sus pezones hasta que quedasen duros de la excitación, mientras su pene daba pequeños respingos por la falta de atención, con la cabeza del mismo en un tono rojizo chorreando presemen.

Lo imaginaba a James. A James siendo ruidoso en su sala mientras se metía los dedos pensando que él dormía y por ende no lo escucharía. A James gimiendo su nombre con desesperación, necesitando de su pene dentro de él, con lágrimas de placer saliendo de sus ojos.

Ésta última imagen lo llevó al límite, corriéndose fuertemente sobre su abdomen y mano, gimiendo (aunque bastante bajo) el nombre de Wilson.

Minutos después, escuchando claramente las risas de su amigo por culpa de un tonto programa de televisión, suspiró satisfecho (no _tanto_ como quisiera, pero satisfecho al fin y al cabo) y se levantó de la cama, limpiándose con unos pañuelos lo máximo posible. Con un poco de dificultad se colocó la camiseta y los pantalones (para qué buscar ropa interior) y se dirigió a paso lento hacia la sala.

Al llegar, encontró a Wilson viendo atentamente un documental algo estúpido sobre jirafas. Rodó los ojos y se apresuró a acomodarse a su lado, copiando la posición de su amigo.

-Hey, me preguntaba por qué te habías ido del hospital. -Wilson habló sin despegar la vista del televisor.- Pensé que te dolería bastante la pierna, así que cuando llegué dije, ¿no querrás un masaje?

House miró a Wilson sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, aparte de la ceja levantada con curiosidad y sus ojos brillando en diversión ante tal pregunta/ofrecimiento.

-¿Estás bromeando?

Wilson se sintió levemente avergonzado mientras negaba con la cabeza, evitando el contacto visual con su amigo y entendiendo de antemano que era un rotundo no.

Luego de pensarlo unos minutos (en un silencio mínimamente cómodo), House se acomodó en el sofa de manera que su cabeza se apoyaba en el reposabrazos y sus piernas en el regazo de un _muy_ asombrado Wilson.

Wilson, quien sin entender si House iba en serio o no, no se había movido, miró confuso a su amigo, quien le devolvió una mirada molesta.

-¿Y bien? Mi masaje.

Segundos después, Wilson empezó a masajear lentamente el muslo derecho de House, tratando de hacer el mínimo de presión posible para no lastimarlo tanto. Volteó a ver el rostro de su amigo, y en contra de todo lo que pensaba, éste se encontraba bastante relajado y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del mesaje.

Con un mejor ánimo y con más confianza, comenzó a esparcir más el masaje, mientras su vista volvía a la televisión. Sin darse cuenta verdaderamente, luego de unos minutos, su masaje empezaba en la ingle y terminaba en la rodilla, con movimientos suaves y cuidadosos, mientras los ojos de House se habían abierto en el momento en el que empezó a sentir que Wilson le estaba provocando una nueva erección.

Se mordió el labio cuando James volvió a pasar su mano por ingle, apretando suavemente y rozando el dorso de su mano con su pene semierecto. Realmente quería seguir con el masaje, pero sabía perfectamente que si Wilson se diese cuenta (si _todavía_ no lo hizo), se iría con alguna tonta excusa, y esa no era la idea.

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, suspiró pesadamente y se levantó del sofá, sorprendiendo a Wilson por el movimiento brusco. Una mirada preocupada lo recibió al voltear a verlo.

-¿Te hice daño?

 _Sí imbécil, me estás dañando la muñeca y me secas los huevos._

-No, pero si seguías me ponía durísimo. Tienes unas manos milagrosas.

Y de cierta forma no mentía. Le alivió un poco el dolor de la pierna.

James se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario, llevando inevitablemente su vista hacia la entrepierna de House, encontrando un leve bulto. Se le secó la garganta y sus pupilas de dilataron al pensar que _de_ _verdad_ su masaje le excitó a House.

Vio como éste se dirigió hacia la cocina y se acomodó mejor en el sofá, tratando de olvidar esa imagen mental, pensando que realmente está jodido.

Demasiado.


	5. 4 Tú estarás en la mierda

No, a él no le podía estar pasando esto.

Realmente había empezado bien la mañana, de verdad.

Al levantarse, luego de un placentero sueño (su entrepierna estaba de acuerdo) y un no tan placentero baño (le faltaba _algo_ ), y sin tanto dolor en la pierna, lo primero que hizo fue montarse en su motocicleta y se dirigió al hospital. Había logrado resolver un caso interesante (no _tanto_ , el paciente tenía problemas en el corazón, y haberle dicho a su esposa que le era infiel no lo hizo más interesante) y había logrado que Wilson, de cierta manera un tanto rara, le confirmase (mínimamente) que se sentía atraído por él.

Vamos, que para su plan, era algo bastante bueno. Aunque sea no arruinará muchas cosas.

El problema comenzó cuando, al llegar al hospital, Cuddy lo recibió _amablemente_. Él logró escapar de ella, gracias a que uno de sus patitos lo interceptó antes de llegar a ella, y él se excusó pasando por su lado diciendo que tenía un caso. Sabía que luego ella lo encontrará, pero realmente no pensaba demasiado en ello.

Al entrar en su oficina, luego de dejar su mochila en la silla, House se dirigió a la azotea, para luego saltar el pequeño muro que dividía su oficina con la de Wilson, sólo para que al llegar a la puerta, viese al _pequeño e inocente_ Wilson con otra persona.

Y, bueno, cualquiera diría ¿ _y eso qué tiene de malo_? Pues bien. Lo que tiene de malo fue la presión en el pecho, la furia que sintió y la forma en la que House se quedó paralizado al ver la escena que se montaba detrás de la puerta de cristal frente a él.

Wilson se encontraba bastante feliz (bastante, demasiado, para el gusto de House) con un tío arrodillado frente a él. Realmente no se veía lo que hacían, pero House no era ningún idiota. Claramente que ese pedazo de idiota que pronto estará muerto le estaba dando, lo que parecía ser, la mamada de su vida a Wilson.

Wilson se encontraba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y sus dos manos agarrando el borde del escritorio. El otro tío, que realmente solo veía su cabeza, sonreía y (ahora que prestaba un poco de atención) hablaba de vez en cuando. Se veía que había movimiento, aunque el mismo paró de un momento a otro.

El tío que estaba arrodillado frunció el ceño mientras veía hacia Wilson, para luego mirarlo a él. House frunció el ceño, y al mirar a Wilson, éste lo miraba totalmente rojo, con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Su rostro se transformó en una capa de indiferencia, mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a su oficina, con su pierna doliendo como el mismísimo infierno de un momento a otro.

Malditos infiernos.

El resto de la mañana, House se la pasó soltando insultos de izquierda a derecha, molestando a sus patitos, tratando mal (aún más) a sus pacientes, e insultando las ideas de Cuddy de querer ser madre (aunque ya lo era, pero eso no importa ahora). En la hora del almuerzo, evitó ir al comedor y le terminó robando la comida a alguien del hospital.

Wilson es un idiota. Él no lo era, Wilson lo era. El único idiota entre ellos dos era Wilson. Wilson.

El maldito de Wilson.

No quería pensar en ello, porque realmente no lo creía, le era imposible pensar que se había equivocado (en parte) y que a Wilson realmente no estaba enamorado de él, sino de _otro_.

Que de paso, es un imbécil. Ni siquiera fue _capaz_ de hacerle pensar al idiota de su amigo en bajar las cortinas para que _nadie_ los encontrara en pleno acto.

Él no quería ver eso.

La presión en el pecho no había desaparecido, y él realmente preferiría pensar en que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto o que se estaba muriendo, antes que pensar que ver a su _mejor amigo_ (que está enamorado de él -o eso pensaba-) le estaba ocultando algo como eso.

Para House, que Wilson le ocultara eso -cualquier cosa, mejor dicho-, era el final de una etapa (Wilson era el dramático luego) y el comienzo de otra, una más oscura. Una etapa en la que House era ignorado por su ( _único_ ) mejor amigo, perdiendo esas noches de porno barato y comida china, perdiendo su amistad y volviendo a estar solo.

Por culpa del _**idiota**_ de Wilson ya no le gusta la soledad.

Se encontraba saliendo del elevador con la cara más deprimente que tuvo nunca, cuando el _angelito_ de Cuddy se colocó delante de él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada molesta. House no hizo ni amago de tratar de irse, porque realmente ese día estaba siendo el peor día de su asquerosa existencia (sí, hasta lo colocaba en la lista por encima del día en que le arruinaron la pierna).

-Sabes, a veces eres demasiado estúpido para tu propio bien.- Cuddy habló, con un tono dulce que no pegaba en nada con su mirada. House le miró, sin cambiar su rostro.

-Y tu a veces eres demasiada puta para tu trabajo, pero no te digo nada. -House suspiró, esperando a la típica mirada de ella cada que la insulta, pero sólo recibió una sonrisa divertida.

-Te conviene hablar con tu enamorado, _Greg_ , no es lo que piensas.- House gruñó ante el nombre, más la miró horrorizado al escucharla bien.

-¡Él no es mi enamorado! -Él realmente lo gritó, no puede creerlo. Bajando la voz, volvió a hablar, enojado. -¡Yo soy su puto enamorado, no él el mío, maldita sea!

-¿Me lo estás diciendo a mí o a ti mismo?- Cuddy se burló de él, colocando su peso sobre una de sus piernas. -No deberías estar tan preocupado, creo que todos en el hospital saben de esa _química_ que tienen los dos. Son sólo rumores que deberían confirmarse, pero parece que ustedes son los únicos que no lo saben.

-Te advierto, Cuddy, que como abras la boca, estarás en una pila de mierda tan grande como mi pene, y eso es decir mucho.

Cuddy rió abiertamente.

-Serás tú el que estará en la mierda si no dices nada, House. Ésta es tu oportunidad, no la pierdas por estúpido.

-Estúpida será tu madre que te...

-¡House! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- La voz de Wilson detuvo su insulto, quien se colocó a un lado de Cuddy, con el alivio y la molestia en su rostro.- ¡Te he buscado todo el maldito día!

-Pues yo he tratado de evitarte, ¡todo el maldito día! - La molestia (y cierto dolor, aunque nunca lo admitiera) se escuchó claramente en su voz, haciendo a Wilson fruncir el ceño y a Cuddy reírse bajo.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Te duele la pierna? ¿Y el vicodín?

-Tiene otro dolor, James. -Cuddy lo observó divertida.- Está un poco más arriba que su pierna, y más al centro. Es duro.

Wilson se sonrojó mientras apartaba la mirada lentamente, con ciertos pensamientos _impuros_ , mientras House la miraba serio. No quería bromear con penes ahora mismo, no luego de ese asqueroso día.

Qué asco tener sentimientos.


End file.
